Rogue the vampire slayer in love with chiped vamp Spike and he her!
by starwberry9612
Summary: You never know what you get when you move to sunnydaile or SunnyHell!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Rogue's POV

Chapter 1 Rogue's POV

The New Slayer Met The Chiped Vampire.

Hey I'm Roguieonna Mattiews or Rogue as my friends call me. I have curly jet black hair with two shocks of white that shines, I have pale white skin is fewless except for a beauty mark on my right cheek bone,I High cheek bones, I have birthmark that looks like a dragan on my lower back, I have three tats one on my left sholder blade of a angary tigar, anther on my right hip of aTriquetra , and the last one on my wiste of a small emrald geen rose bud, and I have dark green emerald eyes that blaze with fire, I'm about 5'9ft. I'm a sassy southern spit-fire personalite. I'm a mutant my mutantion is arboriztion means I can arborized people thoughts, memory's, personalities, and their very live frosted and if their Mutant, Demon,Witch or anybody with powers I can take their powers through skin-to-skin contact but now I can control my powers and I also can now keep the powers I'd browed permanently I can also control those powers as well. I was raied in mississippi with my forster mom who was always ether drunk, off with one her many new boy toys, only called when needing to be bail out of jall, or past out 24-7. I Never met my real parents I don't remember them or where I was born. My mutantion came into play when I was actticed by one of my forster mom's ex-boy toy he only mange to pine me down but that was all before my mutantion kicked in and the cops got there I was only 13yo. I quickly found my control of my Mutantion. But at 15 when I was called as a Slayer. And when that happened demon started to comeing to kill me so I pacted up and I ran to canda where I met Logan was also a mutie he gave me a ride but it wasn't just demons and vamps after me Magnito was after me as well that was how I met Xavier and the x-men. I'd almost die on the stater of limberdy but I was saved by Logan and The x-men. Logan became my best friend and portecter. I stayed at Xavier's to learn to control my new gift and protect myself better too.

Thats were I met my best girl friends 2 years ago. Their names are Jubilee, Kitty, Tabitha, and Amanda. Jubilation Lee or Jubilee has long black hair thats always in a new style, her dark asian skin is flawless , she has dark brown eyes that spark with about 5'6ft. Jubilee's is the fun fashionista who can crate emetic currents from her hands. Born in asia lived with old brother ran away after her brother was kill her mutantion came in the mix at 14yo Xavier found her trying to break in his beach house gave her a place to stay and help her lean to control her mutantion. She the prom queen who will bitch you out. She head of the actives brood who's dating . Katherine Pyrde or Kitty has light brown hair thats all was up in a pony tail, her light skin is flawless, and her green blue hazle eyes tells of a fun soul. She about 5'6ft. Kitty's the girly-girl smart one who can phase throuth. Born in MA lived with parents who where always suportive. Her mutantion came into play at 14yo xavier came to stayed in content with her parents. She chapten of the cheerleading squde who's dating Milliersin or Tabby has short blond hair that always in two piggy tails, she has tan flewless skin,and her bright blue eyes has a mischievous glint. She about 5'6ft. Tabitha's is the wild child who can crate little ball of engine that when thrown will explode. Born in new Jersey lived with biker dad. After her power came into play at 11yo she run away Xavier found her living on the streets and helped her. She member of the drama club who's dating Bobby. Amanda St. Jamas or mandy has dark hot pink hair that always down, her milk chocolate skin is flawless, she has light ladveder eyes that hold understanding. She about 5'6ft . Amanda's is the sweet shy one who can feel others emotions . Born in new york with mother and aunts. Her father died of a heartacttice when her mutantion came in to play at 12yo. Her family shund her and Xavier gave her a place to stay and helped her with her mutantion. She member of the year book who's dating Kurt. We have different personalities but we closer then sisters we even each other out. Xavier is the one who found us and brought us together when we had no one.

And were I met my best guy friend Bobby, Johny, Peter, And . John Allerdyce or Johny has short stight brown hair, dark tan skin, and dark brown eyes that speak volams. He's about 5'8ft. He the lay back don't give a shit who you are but funny. Born in Bosten give up at birth. When his mutantion came out at 13yo Xavier help him. He the chapten of the westling team.

Piotr Rasputin or Peter Has dark brown spikey hair, tan skin mustcle, green hazle eyes the spark with fun. He's about 5'8ft. He the quite stonge but funny. Born in russhia lived with family until moved to the US when his power come out Xavier help him and his family who stund by him at 14yo. He's the cronerback of the football team.Robret Drake or Bobby Has sandy blode hair, light skin, brown eyes the show happness. He's about 5'8ft. He's the nice friendly guy who can party with the best. Born in Bosten lived with parent and younger brother once his power came in two play at 13yo Xavier came to his home talk tohis parent and him about his _'prive school'_ bobby and his parent agreed. Bobby's parent don't know he a mutant. He the chapten of the soccor team.Kurt Weginer or Night crawler Has short black hair, Blue skin & tail, light blue eyes. He's the shy sweet one with a mischievous steck. he's about 5'7ft. Born in germany lived at forster home until his mutantion showed then was in the cirus at 10yo Xavier found him and helped him.Charles Xavier or the Proffessor is Blode, tan skin, kind blue eyes. He's about 5'6ft. He smart stronge caring tipe. Born in LA with his parents they where the rich people in US after they died his power showed up. His parents gave him everything they had. He used everything in his power to help young mutant with their gifts and also give mutant a place to live and porvied schooling.

He and the x-men finds and help mutant learn to mastered there powers so we can protect ourselves. He also put together the x-men to help keep human and mutant kind from killing each other and bring new mutant to the mansion if they chose. Logan, Jean, Scott, Hank, and Ororo are the seiner X-men team members Jean Gray or Jeanie has short red hiar and brown eyes that hold wisdom. She about 5'7ft. Jean is the concrend casion one who is a telapath and has telakese. She was born in MA lived with high saside parent when her friend was shot and kill in a muging she witnest her power came into play at 16yo. Xavier came to her and her parent to help. Her parent stand by her still.

Ororo Monron or Ro has long pure white hair and blue eyes that hold love. She about 5'7ft. Ro is the peace keep she not big with volice unless no way around it. She loves garding. She kind, stornge, and loveing. She was born in Eygpt after her parents died she was shiped to the US for a fruster home. When her power came in to play at 7yo Xavier come to her help to control her powers.Scott Summers or Scotty has brown hair and always wears rube red glass. He's about 5'9ft muscler but not overly. He clean cut always. Loves motocylces and he like rules kind big on the rule and the ever thing. He was born in GA with mother and younger brother after his dad died in a crash he was in the car when it happend his power show up after he woke up in the hosptle at 16yo. Xavier came to help him.Henry McCloy or Hank has Blue fur and black kind eyes. Hank is big and beast like but he is the kindest person. He love his work and helping others he's 5'9ft. He's good with polatices. He was born in DE lived with parent and uncle but was disowned and thrown out with his mutantion had come out at 13yo. Xavier helped him gave corgen and stongth to not be afied of what he is. Porvied fund so he could event way to help mutant be better excepted he event the imgane inhaster so the mutant who don't look nomal would when the put it on. JamasLogan Howlett or Logan has wild black hair that style in two points but it works for him, his eyes are a golden green and brown hazle that are hunted, he about 6'0feet , he has mutton chops. His mutantions is he's a super healer has enhance senses, feral and he has 6 riser sharp,6 inch adamantium claws coming out from his knuckles. He lost his memory a ikea lake started cage fighting to make money. Met Rouge felt a canetion to her who was run gave her a raid to the next town felt a canetion to her but then was attcied by sabertooth. After helping save Rogue from magneto and almost kill give her his healing power deside to stay with them and help out and take care of Rogue who he best friend. And I, Jubilee, Kitty, Tabitha, Pete, John, Kurt, and Bobby are the junior X-men team members in training. We all live together at Xavier's mansion in our own suite all the kids have the own suites that they share with room-mates, every suite has 5 20x20 bed rooms with praviet10x9 bathroom and walk in closets, a 27x20 living room, a small 18x10 kitchen, and a small 9x8 laundry room that they can make their own. Our living room has two red chairs and a matching couch, two black stands and black coffee table, A 22inch HD flat tv on the wall, a dvd player and dvd case. The kitchen has a sony frigde and a wall to wall stinless grain conters, and a sony stove, and a bar conter and stoles, and small stair case that leads to our bedroom's doors. But the _'grown up' get_ their very own suite but a little smaller. But Xavier thought I could have my own place because of my maturatie levals and my life exprients and powers I would be good on my own. He helped me get a house just a short drive away from the new mansion in Sunnydaile CF and helped me move my things in.

My house is 2 stories with 5 20x20 bed rooms with praviet 10x9 bathroom and 9x9 walk in closets, a 30x27 living room, a small 18x13 kitchen, a small 9x8 laundry room, a 20x20 attic, a 27x20 bastment and a two car garger. downstairs is my living room that has two red chairs and a matching couch and two black stands and matching coffee table, A 22inch HD flat tv on the wall, a dvd player and dvd case. The kitchen has a sony two door frigde and a wall to wall stinless grain conters, and a sony stove, and a bar conter and stoles, and go down the hall there a door that leads to the bastment which I turn in to a training room. Upstairs are the bed rooms the first one on the right is were I made my art studeio. The 2nd door on the right is a guess bedroom. The frist door on the left is another guess bedroom. The door at the end of the hall lead to the attic where I keep my old stuff and my safe. Then the last door on the left is my bed room. My room is very me, my bedroom walls are black and green striped, against the wall my desk is black but my computer on it is green with green office supples for school, Near my desk is my window seat, My walk in closet has black and green shelfs it's in my bathroom to the right of the door, and my queen side bed has green and black bedding ans 4 reager pillows two smaller throw pillows and a long circle one.

One week ago Xavier's home for mutant's mansion was actticed and we had to reloceted to his bigger mansion in Sunnydaile CF we afishaily moved everything and everyone into the new mansion and to the right schooling and jobs yesterday. Me, Jubilee, Kitty, Tabitha, Amanda, John, Bobby, Peter, and Kurt are starting our frist day at Sunnydaile High School I have to started my JR year of high school. I got up and dressed in my tight black t-shirt with a low neck line, my tight light blue jeans with my black mental stund bleat, and my black ancal boots. I also put on my make-up black eyeliner, light blue green eyeshadow, masicara and cherry flaver lipgloss. Grabed my black leather jacket and put my collage ruler notebooks, banders with collage ruler loose leaf paper, floders, pens, pencle, highlighters, flash-dive, & calcoleter in my leather sholder staped book-bag I then grabed my keys, IPhone with a skin with a white tirger and little stunds, my lime green pager, and my black wallet. After I was ready for school I head down to my 1970 jet black dodge challenger as I was leaving the door I was stop by Logan and Scott.

"Hey kid wite a minute we need to talk to you for a minute." Logan called to me I stopped and turn slightly to look at them as they walk to stand in fount of me I smiled at them.

"Hey guys! Can we talked about whatever you guy want to talk about later I kinda gonna be late to school and it's the frist day." I said a little uneasy as to why they want to talk to me.

"Oh well I guess we could talk to you about it later right Logan."Scott said realizing I would be late for my frist day of JR year at Sunnydaile high school Logan nod and I said bye and head to my dodge challenger hoped in and headed to school I made it there 5 minutes before the bell I head to my locker to put my school suplies in it I icnorned the usial catcalls and wolfwhisles I get when I walk in to a new place I never been before. After I put all my stuff excepted for one notebook, one bander, two #2 pencles, two highlighters, and two black jell pens in my Locker then head to my 1st period class which is english and Jean is the teacher. I just shut my locker when the bell rang as I was Power walking to class I literly ran in to some one and knocked us both dawn.

I jumped back up and help the guy up as I apolagide porfoundily." Oh god I'm so sorry I wasn't paying aten-." I cut myself off when I looked up as saw the hottist man I've ever seen who had that deepies dark blue eyes I've ever seen.

He smiled at me."No no it's okay ,Luv I was paying atention eather. I know I bloody well would have notce some one as hot as you, Pet! I'm Spike by the way ane who are you ,luv?" He asked me in a british acent that just made him even more smirk at me and I smiled back as I feel the heat in my cheeks Just my lucky to make a foul out of my self in fount of the hotties man I've ever seen.

"I'm Rogue and also late for class. It was nice to met you Spike with the whole knocking you down and the fliting but I have to go bye." I teasted him he gave a small chuckle show me he got that.

He put out a hand I took it." It was great to met you too Rogue hope to get to see you again ,Luv." He said with a smile at me I returned it as I nod and muttutered a _'you too'_ and head our own ways.I was 10 minute late to class but Jean let it slide sence it was the frist day. Daring my class I couldn't contrinstrigh because I couldn't get that guy Spike out of my head. About Lunch time is when thing got real Intenstened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Spike's POV

Hello I'm Spike or Willam The Bloody as some called me. I have cruly bleach blonde hair that almost always stilked back, pale cold skin, riser sharp high cheek borns, dark blue eyes that shout danger. I'm the that commant in humore but strong and caring , kind, who loves with every inch of his being, loral, portective, and prosived personalite. I was born in england lived with my sick mother after I was turn into a Vampire by Dursilla who was sired by Angluis I when all over the world with Dur, Angle and Durla until Angle got his soul and Durla went back to the it was just me and Dur. He killed two Slayers to other vamp he was the Slayer of Slayers. A few year later Dur kicked me to the curb I was two badly eficted by it I new I was just her replacement for Angluis. About 56ys after that I came to sunnydaile to because of the enage of the Hellmonth was the bested place for a vampire. But about a haft a year later I was captered by a secert millatary govent who put a chip in my head that send painful shock that inhabint me from killing of hurting Human and Mutants I can only kill and hurt Demons and Vampires. I then became a fighter for good I became one of the scoobys and they intrusted me with the 2nd of 2 Gem Of Amra that makes me - Vampire with a chip that make sure he can hurt humons. Dating Rogue Mattiews. 120yo. Birthday 10/16. Stay in sunnydaile after the chip to help. Has the 2nd Gem of Arma so he can go out in the sun with out turning in to dast or staked & holy water and crasts don't efacet him in a condo. They Became my Family and Friend Buffy, Faith, Kendra, Anya, Tara, Willow, Dawn, Joyce, Fred, Cordy, Oz, Xander, Gunn, Lorin, Wes, Gailes and Angle.

Buffy Summers or Buff Has long cruly blonde hair, fulist light tan skin , bright hazle blue eyes that show power. She about 5'5ft. She the spunky, fun, strong one. Born in LA with mother , father, and younger sister became the slayer at 15yo and burned down her old gim because vamps after that her parent slip and moved to sunnydaile. Not in extra school activeties.Buffy Summers- 1st Vampire slayer. Dating Angle. Died 1 times. 16yo. Birthday 2/13. JR at sunnydaile High school in sunnydaile CF. Lives with mother and younger sister. moved to Sunnydaile from LA after her parents devoiced. Became the slayer at 14yoWillow Rosenbreg or Wills Has long stirght dark red hair, light tan fulist skin, light brown eyes that show spunk. She about 5'6ft. She the book smart haker with a kind heart and dangerois if you hurt one of her loved ones one. Born and raised in sunnydaile with workach shink parents only child became best friends with Xander at kidergartan. Became best friend with buffy and started do magic and in that met Tara and fell in love with her 15yo. She help other student with low grades get back on treak.Willow Rosenbreg- Super powerful witch. Dating Tara Meliy. 16yo. Birthday 2/20. JR at sunnydaile high school. Born and riased in sunnydaile been best friend with Xander from 16ys. Lives with her parent who are both workachles. Alexander Harris or Xander Has light black hair, dark tan skin, chocolate brown eyes that scream humarm. He about 5'7ft. He's the fun time joke chacking all the time. Born and raised in sunnydaile with drunk as of a father and working mother only child became best friends with Willow at kidergartan. Became best friend with buffy and found that Vampires, Mutant, and Demoan were real and in that met Anya and fell in love with her 15yo. He in the school Band.Alexander Harris- Humon but is good in a fight. Dating Anya. 16yo. Birthday 4/08. JR at sunnydaile high school. Born and raised in sunnydaile Best friend with Willow for 16ys. Lives his parents his dad's a drunken ass. Cordila Chase or Cordy Has long brown hair, tan fulist skin, blue hazle eyes that show rich parents. She about 5'5ft. She the poruler mean girl one. Born and raised in sunnydaile with rich parents only child she got the visons at 15yo when her friend dolie kissed her and tansfierd them to her before he died saving them. She a Chase- Humon but gets vison from the Wesily Price. 16yo Brithday 9/23. JR at sunnydaile high school. Born and raised in sunnydaile. Lives with rich parents. Super maga self-aboded.Tara Milliersin or Tar Has long sandy blonde cruly hair, light fulist skin, light green hazle eyes the show shyness. She about 5'6ft. She the shy kind smart one. Born in Ohio with parents and cusent born a witch and her mother died she pacted up and run away to sunnydaile to get away from her dad and brother and in that met and fell in love with Willow and found new friends and family at 14yo. She on the year Meliy- Born a very powerful witch. Dating Willow Rosenbreg. 15yo. birthday 8/12. Shophmore at sunnydaile high school in sunnydaile CF. Lives with friend Anya in a Apartment. Moved to sunnydaile from ohio after her mother died.Dawn Summers or Dawnie Has light long stright brown hair, tan fulist skin, light blue eyes that show happyness. She about 5'6ft. She the happy peppy one. Born in LA with mother , father, and Older sister became the slayer at 14yo after parents slip they moved to sunnydaile and they found out that she way a key to anther demension. She on the Baseball team.Dawn summers- A key to anther demantion but now humon. Lil sis to Buffy. Dating Oz kelison. 14yo. Birthday 5/16. freshman at sunnydaile high school. Lives with mother and big sis. Moved to sunnydaile from LA after parent slipt. Best friends with Spike.Joyce Summers or Joy Hay long cruly hair, light tan fulist skin, and hazle green eyes that show motherly love and kindness. She about 5'7ft. She the mother of all of Buffy's friends. She moved to sunnydaile with daughters Buffy & Dawn after she divoced her ass of a ex-hasband. Works hard at her aquiaka shop.Joyce Summers- Humon mother to Buffy. Dating Rupert Gailes. 42yo. Birthday 7/11. Owns an aquitka shop. Moved to sunnydaile from LA after leaveing and devoiceing her ex- husband with her daughters Buffy & Dawn. Ruperd Gailes or Gailes Has short sandy brown hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes that show wisdom. He's about 5'9ft. Smart with books and langaish of demons and supernateral. Born in england with his parent who were had a rebelise steak got nicknamed ripper. Became watcher at 22yo. Became the slayers father fighre.Rupert Gailes- Humon watcher to Buffy and Rogue. Dating Joyce Summers. 45yo. birthday 3/02. Works as a libaren at sunnydaile high school. Moved to sunnydaile from England when buffy was called. Never married. Lives in an small house.

Anyckia

Merason or Anya Has short stright blonde hair, light fulist skin, sky blue eyes that light up when see about 5'6ft . She the one who in still learning about being human she said what on her mind. Born in NY over 1,000ys ago and became a vengenst demon after turning her cheeting ex into a trole at 16yo. Met Buffy who desotred her power srose and in that met Xander and fell in love with him. Works at the Magic Merason- Ex-vengenst demon now humon. Dating Xander Harris. over 1,000yo. birthday 12/12. Stayed in sunnydaile after losting her with Best friend Tara.Oscuer Kelison or Oz Has short spikey bight red hair, pale skin, light golden brown eyes the show peace. He about 5'7ft. He's the quite gartiest who has a great sence of humore. Born and raised in sunnydaile with his parents who own their own bussenss. Has a band call digos eat my Kelison- Warewolf turned by his younger causent on accaent. Dating Dawn Summers. 16yo. Birthday 4/17. Born and raised in sunnydaile. Lead gartist in his band. Lives with his parents who go on alot of trips.Faith Parks or Fay Has long cruly brown hair, tan fulist skin, dark brown eyes the sprak with fire. She the spunk bad girl with a big heart for her friends. Born in PA with her parent who died in a crush. Moved to sunnydaile at 15yo when she was called as a slayer became best friends with fellow slayer Kendra. Works at the bronze as the bar Parks- 3rd Vampire slayer. Dating Robin Woods. Died 1 time. 16yo. Birthday 3/12. Quit school works and at the bronze as a bar tender. Lives with Best friend Kendra in an Apartment. Moved to sunnydaile CF from PA after her parents died in a car crash. Became the slayer after Kendra was choced by A fragole Demon 15yo. Kendra Leon or Kenz Has really long cruly black hair, fulist mohca skin, milk chocolet brown eyes that show barvery. She the strong fociest on her calling but also fun to be around. Born in Afarica and was give to her watcher who raised her. She on the women's boxing Leon- 2nd Vampire slayer. Dating Lorin. Died 1 time. 16yo. Birthday 1/05. JR at sunnydaile high school in sunnydaile CF. Lives with Best friend Faith in an a Apartment. Moved to sunnydaile from Afarica. Never met her parents grow up with her old watcher. Became the slayer the After Buffy was droud by the master at 16yo.

Angluis or Angle Has spike light black hair, pale cold skin, dark brown eyes that shine with pain. He the trurted soul who looking for redemantion one. He born in Ireland lived with rich father after mother died dering child birth. He was sired by Darla who was sired by The Master after 123ys of being turned as Vamp he kill a most beloved daugther of a gysp tribe who crusted him with a secerned soul as revenger for what he did after that he when through the pain of what he had done all the killing, troment, and rapes that he done over 123ys after he came to America and became a figther for good and in that fell in love with Buffy who's a Slayer .Angluis- Vampire who was cursted with a soul by gepsy & now help the helpless. Dating Buffy Summers. 245yo. birthday 1/15. Moved to sunnydaile after 15ys after his soul from LA. Has the 1st gem of arma so he can go out in the sun with out turning in to dast or staked & holy water and crasts don't efacet him ether. Lives in an old mansion

Charles Gunn or Gunn Has no hair, dark chocolet skin, chocolet brown that brighten with caring. He's the one who fight for what he believe in has a bevare heart but fun loving. Born in LA with mother and younger sister. Started fighting and killing demons and vampires for the good of man kind after he had to kill his younger sister when she was turned and tried to kill him. After he moved to sunnydaile he met Buffy and the gang became friends and family and in that met Fred and fell for Gunn- Humon started hunting demon after his younger sister was killed and turn by one. Dating Winifred. 16yo. bithday 11/19. Moved to sunnydaile from LA after his sister was killed. He go by Gunn. Lives with mother.Winifren Ericle or Fred Has long wavy sandy brown hair, light tan fulist skin, light brown hazle brighten with happyness. She's the spunky kind smart one. Born in Texas lived with her loving parents. Met Butty and the gang one they saved her from anther demantion she stay in sunnydaile to Ericle- Humon but super smart with demon and achent langhts and Gunn. 15yo. birthday 6/17. Move to sunnydaile from texas. Lives in a farm house with mother and father.Wesily Price or Wes has short cruly sandy blonde, tan skin, light golden brown eyes bight with noliage. He the smart striked but can but fun and funny. Born in England lived with striked and controling father and mother. Moved to sunnydaile when Kendra was called to be her Price- Humon Watcher to Faith and Kendra. Dating Cordy. 27yo. Birthday 4/11. Works in a book store. Moved to sunnydaile from England when Kendra was called. Lives in an apartment.Lorinrick Lieck or Lorin has short spikey bright red hair, darkish green skin, two small red horns on his forehead, red figher nails, red eyes that spark with music. Born in a diffenert demantion but left to be free to be himself. He bougth a karokie club for demon and humon who whats to know somthing about their furture by him reading them in LA moved to Sunnydaile after his club got boobed by not so friendly people. Once in sunnydaile open new karokie club there and also bougth the Bronze. Befriend the slayers and the Lieck- An inpath demon who can read you when you sing. Dating Kendra. 49yo. Birthday 2/20. Moved to sunnydaile from LA after his old demon karioki bar got bloned up. Now owns a one in sunnydaile and the bronze.

For lasted week we been trying locate the new slayer and this demon thats after her. Today was the frist day back to sunnyhell High school for most of the scoobys so we all moved every book and reserch to the high school's , Angle, Gailes, Xander, Lorin, Oz, Gunn, Wes, Buff, Dawn, Joyce, Anya, Faith, Kendra, Fred, Cordy, Tara, And Willow where all listening to Gailes explane what the demon is.

" Well what I have found in that the demon is called a

Succorbenoth a demon of jealousy who are guns for hire. So I'm guess some one is really jealous of this new By the way have no idea who she is. So our best bet is to track the demon to see if it will lead us to her."Gailes told us the plan to find this slayer.

"Ok But how the hell do we find said demon before it finds her?!" Faith Asked as she jump off the contier she was sitting on and moved to stand next to the set that Kendra was sitting on who was girls hve become unstipterble sence the day they met.

"I think Spike and I can be of some help. I mean we do have vampirc smell so we could track it by it's sent." Angle Volatared me and him as blood hounds. Gailes nodded in agreedment.

I shook my head."Bloody hell I'm not your bloody track dog. Peaches can go play bloody track dog he the one who volatared not me the bloody ponce!" I stated frimly before anyone could say anything else the bell rang as everyone went to where their needed. I was the last one out of the libary. As I was leaving the libary I was knocked down by a girl she quikly jumped up and help pull me up

As she

apolagide porfoundily." Oh god I'm so sorry I wasn't paying aten-." She stopped talking when she looked up at me that's when I realized she was the most beautiful stunnding amazingly the hotties women I've ever seen who has amazingly dark green emrald eyes that I've ever seen.

I smiled at her."No no it's okay luv I wasn't paying atention eather. I know I bloody would have notce some one as hot as you, pet! I'm Spike by the way and who are you ,Luv?" I asked Her with my sexy smirk she smiled back as I notcie she was blushing.

"I'm Rogue and also late for class. It was nice to met you Spike with the whole knocking you down and the fliting but I have to go bye." She teasted me I gave a small chuckle show her I got that.

I put out a hand and she took it." It was great to met you too Rogue hope to get to see you again ,Luv." I said with a smile at her she returned it she nod and muttutered a _'you too'_ and head our own ways. I went out for a smoke and then head back to the linbary to see if I could chat her up again. Most of the day I couldn't get the girl Rogue out of my head. About Lunch time is when thing got real Intenstened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaper 3 Rogue's POV

Lunch was the only period I didn't have with one of the JR or Serorie X-men as I got their I found an impentie table and sat down with my lunch. As I was unwaping my sandwitch I noticed out of the corner my eye Spike sitting at table with other people watching me but I also noticed everyones watching me. A few secents later three girls sat down at my table 2 blondes one shorted that the other and a long haired brunette I can tell their the mean girls.

The brunette who I could tell was the leader spock frist." Hey I'm Cordile Chase I herd your from New York City great shoe their. I was hope we could be friend I mean if you hang with me and Mine you'll be excepted in no tim-" I cut her off before she finsh her pitch.

"Sorry I spock to you for all of five minutes and I already can't stand you. I don't want to be one of your little platice doll who can think for their selfs. It's the 21st centary people now will take one look at you three and see a smal herad of zebar who cope other people just so you can say you did it frist and when they see me they see a chreetah I don't fould I can think for my self sorry." I stated to her their month dropped open as I dismisted their afireted I stoud up and walk out to sit outside. As I get outside and sit at a bench I nociced some one fallowed me out I look up and see the guy thats clouding my thoughts. Spike!

I smiled at him he returned it." Hey ,pet is this set taken or can I luv." he asked geasted to the spot next to me I nodded and moved a lil bit over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Spike POV

It was the gang bloody lunch time and bloody Gailes wanted to have the metting at the prat's lunch. So I'm bloody sitting at the table with Buffy, Wills, Dawnie, Xand, Oz, Tara, Anya, & Peaches talk about the bloody demon aparaliy Peaches found where it's been. Then I noticed out of the corner my eye Rogue sitting at a table by herself but I also noticed everyones watching her most likily because she one of the new kids and of corse super hot. A few secents later Cordy and her bitches sat down at Rogue's table. Bloody hell can't they leave her alone.

"Oh no looks like Cordy about recorte a new wanta be Cordy. I heard she from NYC she in my history class ." Willow said as we watch the out play. Of corse they bloody go for her the one bloody nice girl with manners to corped.

I spock up nexted."Why do you think she'll be seacfule in getting a new wanta be Cordy pet." I asked the got some looks.

"Oh come on all the new kids are from NYC and look at how she dressed she so going to be a wanta be. Just watch." Buffy said and we all turn back to Rogue's table to see Cordy and wanta be's with their jaw droped and looking pissed as Rogue standing up and head out before I could stopped myself I was out of my set and following her outside to a one of the bench as I got closer she lookeds up at my way.

She smiled at me I returned it." Hey pet is this set taken or can I luv." I asked geasted to the spot next to her she nodded and moved a lil bit over.

I sat down next to her as she blush."Um is there a reason why you followed me out here not that I mind." She asked me I smiled at her disconfreted and her shy smiled.

"Um no reason luv I just wanted to see if your ok pet I saw you talk to Cordila I know how she can be." I answered her quishen as we stare in each other eyes.

She nodded a little."Yeah I'm good. She just wanted me to be one her superfishal mindless barbies and she didn't take well when I told her to go to hell. And I wanted some feash air the kind of air with out hairspire chemacle." She said and I laughed at how she dis Cordy she gave a smile in responed.

"Yeah they love that bloody hairspire, luv, I sreaw if one of the bloody prissy lite a match their hair will catch on fire ,pet."I said joking that got a laugh from her a beautiful unique laugh just like a lot of her as I chuckle.

"Yeah I not sure why they need so much. So what do you exacily do around here I mean your defantily not a teacher but your also not a student so I'm having troble find out why your here at high school of all things."She asked me and I secertly happy to know I wasn't the only one who can't stop think of the other.

I smirk at her raised eyebrow."Well your right about the not a student luv, and I sure as bloody hell not a teacher, pet. No my bloody brother's girl friend and some of my friends go here,luv and I help out in the bloody linbary were my uncle works , sweetness. And theres free food grant bloody gross and most likily one of these bloody days going to bit back , pet." I said amused the bloody school lunch suck as she laugh and I smiled and looks down as she tuncks a look of white hair behind her ear and then looks back up at me.

I smiled at her."Yeah their food real dose look gross lucky for me I bring my lunch. So you have a brother what he like." She asked me and it took a few sec to frighter out what she ment by brother.

"Oh yeah right , pet. His Names Angle he had dark porble saw him, luv,sitting in between the bloody red head and the blonde chick at the table I was sitting at sweetling. Do you have any simblined ,pet." I anserw as I lie to her about my bloody grandsire being my bloody ponce of a brother. Bloody hell if this is how bad I feel lie to her now it's going to kill me once I actraily get to know her.

She smiles."I not sure if I do have any by blood but my closest friends are like my family." She anserw I frowned a little at that.

"What do you mean,pet, by not sure. Wouldn't you noticed your parents having other kids, luv." I asked confessed it didn't even aceared to me that she could of never know her parents.

She smiled fell a little." Um I would of if I knew who they where. See my parent gave me up at birth I don't even know their names. I grow up with my foster mom."She told me and I feel like a dick for what I said.

"Oh bloody hell I'm sorry , luv,I shouldn't of been a bleeding ponce I'm really sorry , pet. If you want you can hit me ,pet, for being a ponce." I apolized to her she just laugh maked me feel a little better knowing she not mad.

"I'm not going to hit you it's ok you didn't know and I've know for my whole life so it's no big. And I hope I don't afend you by asking this but I noticed you british so did you move here or born here I mean you don't have to anserw I'm just curius is all." She asked me shyly. Normaliy I would of told anyone else who asked about me to go to hell but I being to realize I can't say no to her it unuishal but for some reason I don't care.

"Oh bloody hell I don't mine , pet, you can asked anything you bloody well want to know about me, pet and I'll tell you. No, pet, I'm a bloody full brit born into the world of morning tea and bloody scones, luv." I said litedly with a smile she laughed litedly at that as she put a hand on my duster clad she shunily her eyes snap closed with a small gasped then her eyes snaped back open but they didn't have the same happy spakal in sted they were blazed in fear. It wasn't just in her eye ether I could smell it too and I wonder what just happen.I place my hand over her that still clanching my duster sleve.

I looked in her fearing eyes." Are you ok ,luv. Is something wrong, pet." I asked her softly. She slowly moved her hand from under mine as she nods.

"Um sorry yeah just all of stunnd got sharp I'm ok it happen some times no big. I should get back inside before the bell gos off." She said shakenly as we both stood.

I stopped her before head in the door." Are you sure your okay luv maybe you should see the nurse to see what she saids, pet." I asked not feel right that she shouldn't see some one it's not normal to just out of the blue to get a sharp pain and then it gos away like nothing.

She smiles sweetly and put her hand on my duster sleve." Yeah I'm sure. I don't need to see the nurse but thanks." She said as I take ahold of her hand.

"Okay. Um Rogue do you maybe want to get a cup of coffiee some time ,Luv, with me." I asked with a sexy smirk dying waiting for an anserw I don't have the best history with women.

She smile at me that smile makes her eyes sparkal."I would love to how bout friday." She exepted and that makes me want to jump for joy but I don't instend I smile at her.

I nod." Great how bout I pick you up at your place, pet, and we can go to the bronze. What time do you want me to pick you up, Pet?" I asked her not sure if she would like to met me there.

"Um sure the bronze sounds good but maybe I should met you there at 7ish. I wouldn't mind you picking me up at my place but I though I'll save you dealing with my forster mom she not the nice person." She said and I understand that she dosen't want me to met her forster mom right now.

I nod."I understand Luv and 7ish is bloody perfect for me Pet. I'll see you at the bronze and here my number if something comes up or to just talk luv." I said as I hand her My number for my razerphone that Gailes made me get for emergances she take and mutters a _ 'Thanks'_ and _'See ya there' _and hands me her number then gos in side to head to class and I come inside a few secs later and head to the linbary. As I walk in I noticed Buffy, Peaches, Anya, Xand, Willow, Tara Kendra, Faith, and Gailes there as their head snaps up to me as I entered.

Angle the frist to speck."Hey where you go off too."He asked me with a smug smirk as everyone look at me for my anserw with the some smirk plasted on the facest.

I shugged. " I have no bloody idea what you talking about peaches." I play dumb hoping they'll leave it not wanted to tell them about any thing I was doing inregards to a sertend black and white haired girl with stunnding dark emrald green eyed goddess. That got me _'we're not bying it'_ looks from them.

"Oh really because it kind looked like you chasing after a sertend new girl with a dragan tat on her lower back." Buffy gave me a look as she spoke. I glared at them as the laugh.

" Here a quishen why did you follow her, Spike?" Xander quishened me which made every ones atention go to me.

I raised a sruffy eyebrow."Why do you bloody prats care what I do." I'd tryed to get them to drop it they gave me a look.

"Oh my god! You have a crush on her." Anya cried out amused as every one else ether look shocked or amused or curuis at me.

I glared trying to brush it off." Pffs.. I bloody well do not have a bleeding crush on anyone." They all looked at me with that same _'we're not bying it'_ look." Oh bloody hell find I like the girl she nice and avoisly she bloody attactive I'm not bleeding blind." I huffed as every one let out there victory crys.

" So did you ask her out or were you to chicken." Willow asked me as every one look at me.

"Yeah whats her name." Tara asked me too.

" Did you get her number man." Faith called out to me from were her and Kendra were sitting.

I raised my hand to stop the 20 quishen." Yes I asked her out we're on for friday at the bronze. Her names Rogue. And yes I got her number now can we get back to what we're ment to." I asked hopifuly they all nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rogue's POV

Today's my date with Spike and I'm nerves I mean we have hanged out to getter at the school these past days I even met his friends, brother, and uncle they seem nice. I really like Buffy, Faith,& Kendra the most it's most likily because we a lot more in common. I also intordused them to my friends they all seem to get along which is good. It kind of scares me how much me and Spike click and how much I care about him in such a small period of time but good scary.I just nerves of how he'll actted if he finds out what I am. I was at my house in my bedroom with the girls getting ready for my date I get dressed in my thight blood red short sleve shirt that stop just after my bellybutten, my thight black low rider leather pants with my bloody red bleat with mettle stunds, my knee high black leather high heeled boots, my 6 drifferent colored paires of spiked stunds earrings for my top 6 pricensing and my dangle danger earrings, my black and red bricles, my dragan pendant that I always were sence I had for ever, and my dragan ring and my class ring. And then I put some light green eyeshadow, some dark black eyeliner, masticra, cherry flaver lip gloss, and my nails are black with little red dragans. And then my hair I pull it black back in a cruly pony tail with the two white shocks breade and pull back in the pony tail to form a halo. When I was dressed and the girls gave me the go ahead I grabed my red leather jacket and the matching baguette as I put my Keys, Iphone, Wallet, Pager, Lighter, and Cingarettes and then head to my dodge challenger. As me and the girls got outside I notied Logan, Scott, Jean, Hank, And Ororo down the talk as I move closter they look my way.

"Hey guys do ya mind I kind need to get to my car." I moshened to were my car is parked. Only Hank, Ro, Scott, and Jean Move out of the way but Logan stay were he were with a look that tells me I'm in for a letcher.

"And were the hell do you thing your going dress like that Rogue." Logan asked moshening to my offited.

I sigh at knowing I have to tell them." I'm go out on a date and before you go all big overportective brother on me the proffessor knows he said as long I have my phone and pager it's ok with him. So if you don't mind." I huffed as I move past him to my car with out anther word. I get at the bronze 3 minutes late thanks to Logan. I walk in I sacan the place for Spike. I spot him at a corner table and my breathing hitched at the saite of him. He wareing a black silk dress shirt with his sleve rolled up, his usial thight black jeans and new boots, his hair is cruly instend of sliked back like always he looks like a god. I didn't realize I was still staring until his head snaps up to look right at me as he see me he smiles and me and I return it as I head for the table. As I get there he stands up and gives me a kiss to said hi then he pulls out my set for me then sits in his.

I smile at him shyly." Um sorry I was late my forster mom stopped me." I apolagized for being late and lied as well.

Spike smiled." It's ok you well wother the wait, luv and if you don't believe me just look around to see ever bloody male look at you ,Kitten." I give him a look and then look around the bronze to see that he's right pretty much every guy there was looking at me I didn't even notice it kind of made me unconflable.

I look at back at him and he just smiles."Ok that make me a little creeped are they looking at." I asked him hoping he'll tell me because I have no idea why there looking at me for.

He gives me a confisted look."Oh come on Luv its oveiste." I blink at him so he continutse." These blokes are looking at you Pet because you the most beautiful thing in here Luv." I feel heat raising in my cheeks and I know I'm blush but I don't believe him I'm no way that pretty. He must of know what I was thinking but he continutsed.

"Don't even ,pet. Don't go thinking that I not lying Rogue you are stunndingly amazingly beautiful Pet bloody well goddess luv." He told me frimly and I'm shocked that what he believes that. That was the most nice and beautiful thing any one has ever said to me none of my ex's every said things like that to me. Then the next thing I know we're in a heated make-out setion with my arms around him with my right hand liched throuth his cruly locks and the other reasting his shoulder and his arms around my wiste his right hand on my low back and the other one reasting in between my shoulder blades and we're kissing passionetly. He breaks the kiss for air as we're both gasping. He put a cold hand on my cheek to stork it as we stairing in each other eyes.

He gives me a quike but tender kiss then looks deep in my eyes." Do you maybe what to get out of here,Pet." He asked me softly and my heart jumps a little at that. I know where he wants to go and I normaly would make a esecadeds to stay were we are. But I found my self saying _'Yes'_ he nods and leads me out the door. We take my car because he walked here. We end up at my house as we get up the steps.

I get the door unlocked." Um is your mom home luv." He asked me as I open the door.

I shook my head no." No she has a work thing out of town to night so it's just us." He nodded but didn't make a move to come in so I add." Come on in she won't care if you here." He nodded and walked in.

" Good I would hate to make your Mum mad Luv." He said as he followed me in the kitchen as I was getting a drink.

" Would you like something to drink I got Soda, jucie ,water, red bull." I asked as he sit in one of the kitchen chairs.

He smiles sweetly." Um no I good." He said softly as he looks down I smile at him. Then I realize it's time to tell him what I know bout his secert I can keep it from him any more it's killing me. I open the frige and grabbed the small cup with the thick liquide and set it in found of him as I sit down in the chair acorst from him.

He look at what in the cup then at me startled."Well are you going to stair at me or are you going to drink." I raied a eyebrow as he narowed his eyes sasipshely.

"You wnt me to drink blood ." I look at him and let out a small sigh.

" Well it's my understanding that that's what vamps eat it's maybe pigs blood but I don't really like the whole kill humon thing." I anserw his quishen.

" So your the new slayer pet. When did you know I was a Vamp. Was the date a set up." He quishened with a hard look.

" Yeah I a slayer amanga other things. I knew you were a vamp when I touched your arm and got a Premontion of you vamped out and killed the new york slayer the duster you were was hers which you took for her after you killed her. And no the date wasn't a set up sorry to disappoint you." After I was finshed he looked shocked .

"What how do only you have vison luv, when no other slayers do. And why not kill me if you know I'm a vamp pet." He looked so confessed I put my hand on his he looked at but didn't pull away much to my relive.

"I told you I'm a slayer amanga other things. Do you know what mutants are?" He nodded and I continued." Well I also a class 5 Mutant as is every new kid in the high school." he gave me a look as he frowned.

" Oh bloody hell Thats why I didn't sence you were the new bloody slayer because of you also being a mutie. So what your mutantion,luv. And it still dosen't help me to understand why you not trying to kill me." I know he's right about that so I tell him every thing I can.

"Well My areigial mutantion is Abouorbation thought skin-to-skin contact it means when I touch some skin with mine with my mutantion on I can abouorb thier thoughts, memory's, personalities, and their very live frosted and if their Mutant, Demon,Witch or anybody with powers I can take their powers through skin-to-skin contact but I can control my powers and I also can now keep the powers I'd browed permanently I can also control those powers as well That's why I'm class 5. Class 5 mutants are the most powerful and dangaris in fact I'm the class 5 right now. That's also why I not going to kill you one of the powers I browered is the ability to see urias and your isn't like any other demons or vamps I can tell that you won't hurt me or any one else and it isn't just your chip and befor you asked I had a premontion of that to." After I explanted every thing we sat there in sinlce for a few minutes waiting for him to let everything sink in so he can flea.

A few minutes later he shood slowly up and I look down knowing he's going to ran. But instend I feel his cool hand under my chin and my snaps up to look at him as I part my lips to say some thing just as his lips crash on my I was shocked but returned the kiss quikeliy as he pulls me out of my set to him roughly. Then Picks me up bridle style with out breaking the kiss and the next thing I know I hear my bed room door close as he set me on my feet but held me in his arms still with out breaking the kiss.

I closed my eyes and yielded power to him, giving him complete control of the situation and offering no resistance.

He picked me up again and walked over to my bed where he dropped me unceremoniously, following her in her fall, but landing on his elbows to avoid hurting her. He ripped my red silk shirt opened and kissed a path across my naked chest before going back to my lips. He didn't even seem to have any pormbles with getting my pants so I was now only in my black lace panties.

Not taking his lips off of mine, he reached down with one hand and made her panties disappear with a flick of his wrist. He threw the torn underwear away and returned his attention to the naked black and white haired goddess beneath him.

I fumbled with the buttons of his jeans, all the while thanking god that he aready lost he shirt by the door which would significantly cut back on the undressing time. If he'd still been wearing a shirt, it would have probably got ruined now that my need for his was stornger.

Spike flipped us so I was on top of him, and I automatically sat up on him and sunk down on his cock, gasping and panting. I let the relief of having him deep inside of me wash over me before starting to move.

Our frenzied, desperate movements slowed as we realize how well we fit to getter as we making love together. Spike sat up and scooted back, bringing me with him. My knees on either side of him and my arms around his neck, I rose and fell on his erection, squeezing him tightly with each downward motion.

As we both neared our orgasm, Spike nuzzled my neck and bit down on my tender flesh. I whimpered but only held him closer to me. After a few pull of my blood, he retracted his fangs and whispered a simple word: Rogue.

His head was down, as if he was afraid to look at her. She put her hand under his chin and looked into the yellow eyes of the demon."Don't you don't have to hind from me I like you lumpies, fangs and all."

Spike looked shocked. I know that he not used to being excepted for all of him. I can tell he hadn't expected me to accept it.

They both came hard, then Spike fell back, his head resting against the wall and my cheek against his chest. After a while, he slide us down the bed as we both fell in to a deep sleep.


End file.
